1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shaving units and is directed more particularly to a shaving unit having a cutting edge exposed forwardly of an overlying cap member and rearwardly of a guard member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,354 issued Dec. 20, 1977 to B. Oldroyd, et al shows a shaving unit having a cap member permanently joined to a first platform member with blade means and guard means slidably movable therebetween to alter the shaving geometry of the unit during a shaving operation. As described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,354, there may be provided a spring means within the shaving unit to afford a resilient restoring force on the blade and guard in response to forces transmitted to the unit during the shaving operation.